


The Silvan Prince

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch would have made a gorgeous elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silvan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 12: burgeoning

Hutch was in his greenhouse, surrounded by the burgeoning plants that thrived under his skillful touch. Starsky drank in the sight of his partner, golden in the afternoon sun, framed in verdant splendor. It took his breath away.

Suddenly, something Starsky read years ago came back to him:

 _Fair of face beyond the measure of men, he sang an elven-song in a clear voice as he walked in the morning..._

Noble. Loyal. A fearless warrior with bright eyes and steady hands that aimed true.

Hutch wasn't the White Knight. He was Legolas, the Silvan Prince.

And ruler of Starsky's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from J. R. R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_.


End file.
